


Como cuando un alma en pena te cuenta un cuento –no vuelvo a ir al purgatorio-

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Advertencia: Damian/Bruce, Advertencia: Incesto., M/M, advertencia: insinuacion de incesto, leyendas inventadas, mitologia mal entendida, por lo demas sigo diciendo que escribi muy bien este texto, universo alterno?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: No diremos, ni aun por asomo de burla, que lo que ocurrió no tomo por sorpresa a los involucrados.De una intriga que no sale bien.Advertencia: esto puede atacar sensibilidades, leer bajo su propio riesgo.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Como cuando un alma en pena te cuenta un cuento –no vuelvo a ir al purgatorio-

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Como cuando un alma en pena te cuenta un cuento –no vuelvo a ir al purgatorio-
> 
> Advertencia: Incesto.
> 
> Advertencia: ¿os he dicho que tengo miedo de esta pareja pero que no puedo evitar escribir de ellos? Si señores, damianxbruce.
> 
> Nota inicial de la autora: Juraría por el damidick, pero se que no tengo fuerza de voluntad, por tanto juro por el halbarry que esta es la ultima vez... que escribo de esta pareja. (promesa a la que falte muchas, muchas veces)
> 
> Nota actual: a estas alturas ya me rendí.

_ **De cuando un alma en pena te cuenta un cuento.** _

No diremos, ni aun por asomo de burla, que lo que ocurrió no tomo por sorpresa a los involucrados.

A pesar de sus naturalezas casi videntes con respecto a su alrededor no dejaban de ser hombres... humanos.

Las plumas de hierro, forjadas de corte perfecto que las arpías de Ares tiraban en su contra no eran de temer, Ares ya los había atacado antes y antes había sido derrotado de forma humillante por la princesa de las amazonas.

Todo ello, queremos aclarar, daba algo de confianza a los héroes para continuar luchando y estaban prestos a vencer cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió.

A Diana le falto poco para perderse la perversa sonrisa que nacia en los labios del dios de la guerra y escuchar la frase de su vidente, aquella muer de ojos desolados y tristes, antigua amazona que había traicionado a los suyos en favor de un amor que no le había dado más que desgracias.

_Lo que se ha dicho que sea, será._

Fue lo primero que le insinuó que el plan era más profundo de lo que ellos adivinaban.

Lo segundo, y no le dio gran seguridad, fue el grito desesperado que escapo de los labios de Nightwing.

Al volverse solo vio al primer pupilo de Batman sostener, con toque desesperado, asustado incluso, al más joven de los Wayne, llamándolo a gritos exagerados primero y luego susurros suaves.

Palabras perdidas en medio de la desesperación que el muchacho sentía.

" _Robín" "Robin"_ primero, y luego cuando ya estaban en el avión del murciélago suaves y deslizados Damian que salían de su boca junto a caricias perdidas y temblores dolorosos.

Diana se preguntó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, si eso formaba parte del plan de Ares.

.

.

.

No insinuaremos, así sea únicamente por educación banal, que Ras Al Ghul no amaba a su nieto, aunque este al rechazarlo le había roto el corazón y ganado un odio incontenible, el tipo de odio que por regla general ha de seguir a un sentimiento tan profundo como él, esto es: el amor.

Entonces, a nadie sorprendería de cierto que el sentimiento fuese suficiente para hacer perder los cables al aspirante a Dios.

Tratos con demonios no faltan y tratos con dioses no faltaran.

Esclavizar a Ares, entonces, no fue una cosa difícil dados los arcanos conocimeintos que tenía, y lo que pidió no fue cosa poca.

Anhelaba de vuelta a su perfecto heredero.

El plan corría como una oscura intriga sobre las frentes de la familia del murciélago y, tonto de él, no podía adivinar la profundidad del foso a donde serían enviados víctimas de la volubilidad de las emociones humanas.

.

.

.

Continuando con la historia no podemos fingir, aunque queramos, que esto tomo por sorpresa a Damian, en un inicio, él podía adivinar, cuando la mujer maravilla soltó la lengua, que la mano de su abuelo –o de su madre- ya se había extendido, oscura en sus oscuros planes, sobre su destino y quiso, de verdad, susurrárselo a su padre entre los temblores de la fiebre que le atosigaba.

Sin embargo Bruce apenas le escucho, culpa suya únicamente, todos sabemos que el hombre no escucha más que lo quiere oír y a veces puede resultar esto muy malo para aquellos a quienes quiere (finjamos por favor que él quería a su hijo antes de que ocurriera todo el desastre)

Esto es, en fin, que las cosas no fueron del todo culpa de los dos involucrados.

Pero que algo de culpa tuvo el mayor por no escuchar y otra el menor por no terminar de adivinar el molesto plan de su abuelo.

.

.

.

Difícil es fingir cuando eres criatura de emociones, de tal es cierto que Richard Grayson no se había separado de la cama del enfermo más que por obligación y a veces fuerza mayor –esto es... cuando algún allegado lo dejaba inconsciente- al final resultaba difícil tomarlo por sorpresa, cinco días después de la intermitente fiebre que atacaba al adolescente de 17 años, esto es: Robín entre los superhéroes y Damian Wayne para la sociedad, que Dick ya había utilizado todo su repertorio de culpa, amor, confesiones calladas y promesas de amor eterno.

Es cierto también, que posiblemente Damian le habría golpeado hasta cansarse si hubiera escuchado solo la mitad de lo que el gitano le dijo –eso o habría muerto por la vergüenza- y también será cierto que quizá le habría gustado escucharlas, enamorado como estaba de de su mentor.

Al final, para entonces ya habría pasado un mes y Damian estaría inconsciente incapaz de decidir por sí mismo, el primer pupilo del señor de Gotica cedió a la desesperación y exigió a Bruce que hiciera algo.

Lo que fuera necesario hacer.

Para entonces Bruce Wayne estaba dispuesto a dar su alma al diablo si este se la pedía a cambio de su hijo.

No fue necesario.

Pero no diremos que la opción le hubiera resultado más aceptable que lo que al final tuvo que hacer.

.

.

.

Las parcas dirán, en voz muy baja porque hablar con mortales es una ofensa completa para seres inter-dimensionales como ellas, que lo que pasó fue culpa única de Ares, por idiota primero y por dejarse atrapar por la cabeza del demonio después, pero fingiremos no saber eso y concederemos más atención a lo que ocurrió en la reunión, donde ellas rebelaron a una princesa amazona –que las tenía atadas con el lazo de la verdad- que el plan había tenido origen en los susurros vagos del pozo de Lazaro y había terminado por llegar a los oídos de Ras Al Ghul que había creído, arrogante cabeza la suya, que el plan era de su única creación.

Finjamos, os lo ruego, que su maldad no es tan grande como lo parece.

El plan era brillante en su simpleza y simple en su brillantez.

Y en todo ello infinitamente cruel, como todo lo que tiene origen en los fosos infernales.

Castigo capaz de acabar con la mente del que cometiera el crimen, lo preferible sería dejar morir al muchacho antes que salvarlo del modo que era necesario salvarlo.

Bruce era el familiar vivo de mayor cercanía para Damian.

Y él único que podía salvarlo si quería salvarlo.

Por otro lado si Robín moría volvería a la vida como lo quería Ras y posteriormente Ares.

Oscuro pájaro anunciante de pesares y dolores para la raza humana, oscura cabeza que se levantaría por encima de todos.

Aun así la manera de salvarlo era demasiado, volvería loco a Damian, si algún día era consciente de lo que habría ocurrido y Bruce no podía estar seguro de hacerlo, por lo inmoral que era hacer aquello.

Cuando la triada, porque Superman no pudo mantener su cuchara lejos del asunto, volvió de su cita con las parcas, su piel era pálida como la muerte y en los ojos la desesperación y los malos presagios se nombraban sin temor ni vergüenza.

No debían sentir vergüenza de temer, porque el temor era aceptable en comparación a pensar en hacer lo que se tenía que hacer.

Damian por su parte despertó apenas, sin vitalidad casi y Richard inclino los labios rojos sobre los resecos del más joven.

El hijo de sangre de Bruce sintió las mejillas sonrojarse de forma furiosa –o quizá no- antes de formar una sonrisa leve.

Dick quiso, y lo hizo por tanto, pensar que las cosas tendrían solución pronto.

Cuando Bruce volvió, con su sombría mirada y juramente oscuros en contra de Ras el pensamiento se le fue, así como las ganas de golpear a Batman volvieron cuando noto que al escuchar que su hijo había despertado Bruce dijo, de tono sombrío.

**-Esto no puede ir peor.**

.

.

.

Bruce tuvo un ojo morado pero no ingreso a la habitación de Damian y este no llamo a su padre.

Da que pensar, creo yo, quizá supiera en qué tipo de treta maligna había caído por obra y gracia de la mala suerte.

Dos hijos adoptivos del murciélago por otro lado mantenían las miradas gachas y trataban de mantenerse callados ante las cada vez más altas discusiones de Bruce y Richard.

El gitano adivinaba, así fuera por simple instinto y sin pruebas, que el multimillonario conocía un modo de salvar al cada vez más débil principito de Gotham, del mismo modo sospechaba que el modo de salvarlo era una cosa que este no quería hacer.

.

.

.

La discusión se alargó hasta la madrugada, la última discusión, y cuando Bruce no pudo más, la culpa era demasiada para él que ya había perdido una vez a su hijo, soltó en un grito capaz de desgarrarle la garganta el modo de salvarlo.

Su frente llena de sombríos temores dio la respuesta indicada a la titubeante pregunta del ave de plumaje azul.

_"¿Es verdad? ¿Hablas en serio?"_

Si, era el único modo.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de uno y el pesar que siempre acompañaba al otro fue incluso más grande que de costumbre.

Digamos, solo digamos, que el pesar de los dos era del mismo tamaño.

Richard amaba a Damian con la dedicación de quién conociendo el amor lo ha redescubierto con una persona casi por error.

Bruce en cambio había contenido su afecto por miedo y no encontraba el modo de traerlo de vuelta para hacer lo que había que hacer.

.

.

.

Nosotros, almas del purgatorio, conocemos las miles de historias que corren en el gigantesco ambiente mitológico, los dioses, sus ambiciones, desaires, intrigas, odios, rencores y amores.

De tal modo que no nos resulta demasiado raro oír lo que debemos oír.

¿No es verdad?

Pues bien, sé que esta historia la han oído pocos, porque los secretos del averno son muchos y la criatura de la que hablo forma parte de una historia un poco triste y otro poco patética –como todo lo que tiene que ver con los olímpicos- y deja muy mal parados a unos cuantos dioses.

La criatura que atacara a Damian tenía perdido su nombre en unos cuantos papiros que no es menester buscar ahora, tan solo decir que su mordida, rápida y a veces mortal, despertaba en sus víctimas –fuere cual fuere su naturaleza- una suerte de nueva identidad, casi animal y destinada a la ira perpetua, del mismo modo era tal el despertar del alma y el instinto en sus víctimas que a menudo estas perecían antes de desatar toda su naturaleza.

De aquellos que habían sobrevivido al fatal ataque de esta criatura destacaba Ares -¿A que no lo adivinaban? – Que allá por el principio de su existencia, cuando no era más que apenas un infante alegre e inmisericorde –sí, siempre fue un poco sádico, no le vamos a dar virtudes que no tenía – se le ocurrió, yo no sé bien porque, ir a aventurarse en los dominios de su no muy alegre tío Hades, como el tipo nunca fue el alma de la fiesta ni tampoco iban por sus deberes avisarle a su destructor sobrino los peligros de su reino lo dejo vagabundear por aquí y allá sin advertirle gran cosa de los peligros que habían allí.

Tampoco se le ocurrió decirle, porque aquel era problema de sus padres y no suyo, que no se aventurara demasiado en la hondonada del tártaro, allí donde estaban encerrados los titanes aquí entre nos.

Y como ya adivinareis, el pequeño Ares fue precisamente a parar allí y fue atacado.

Recordemos como cayo inconsciente Damian y ahora imaginemos cuando la criatura era más joven y estaba más fuerte, ¡Ah! ¡Que alaridos pegaría Ares! Que después de todo era un dios y no un simple mortal.

Grito, claro es, y como grito vinieron sus reales padres en carrozas animales y bonitas a saber qué pasaba con el príncipe olímpico.

Como lo vieran tiritar fueron a preguntarle a Hades y Hades le pregunto a las moiras.

Tras una larga investigación, meses donde Ares agonizaba en desesperación y los celestes enviaban a los suyos a estudiar a la criatura, ellas dieron con la solución.

Solo la sangre del padre podía salvar a Ares del fin.

Solo dormir con Zeus podía salvar a su hijo.

Como nosotros no nos andamos por las ramas no vamos a fingir que ignoramos que Dormir es apenas un eufemismo para otra acción menos paciente, pero como yo soy un alma decente no voy a declarar esas palabras.

-habla de copular.

-¡Cállate Aquiles!

.

.

.

Bien sabemos que a Zeus no le habría resultado muy difícil, se había echado a "dormir" con sus hermanas, le tiraba los tejos a Poseidón –esa historia no te la sabias ¿a qué no?- y había tratado de beneficiarse a un par de hijas suyas, por tanto su libido debió se sentirse muy contenta ante la posibilidad de abrirle las piernas a su jovencísimo hijo.

So pena de que las parcas le aclararon que el que debía abrir las piernas era él, osease Zeus, a Ares.

De más decir que el celestial monarca puso el grito en el cielo -no precisamente de forma figurada- y se negó.

¿Porque era esa la solución? Preguntaras, pues no era porque la criatura tuviese en su natural eso, pero debes entender que era la única en su tipo, y cuando había nacido había, para sobrevivir, hecho lo mismo con su creador –un ser ya muerto- de tal forma que al hundir sus muy largos colmillos en la piel de seda de algún infeliz, lo reconocía como su igual, y como su igual la infeliz criatura que había sido su víctima necesitaba drenar, mediante el acto de copula con su pariente anterior en línea recta, la energía de su progenitor para sobrevivir y no convertirse en el monstruo que era en si aquel ser del abismo.

De su naturaleza casi inmortal deducimos que el resto de criaturas no podían terminar de transformarse y perecían.

Otros, como Ares, sobrevivían en un continuo estado anhelante de sangre y desgracia.

Y otros, como Damian, se encontraban en la encrucijada de poder transformarse o morir para despertar en una naturaleza, un poco más elevada de la humana al tiempo que la mente se les embotaba lo suficiente para recrear los escenarios que habrían de convertirlos en seres casi tan altos como los inmortales.

Y este último era el plan de Ras, quiero pensar, que en su infinito amor

-Si claro.

-Has el favor de dejar de interrumpirme Aquiles, eres libre de irte si no te gusta mi historia.

-Ya me callo.

Como decía, eso ultimo era el plan de Ras, que en su infinito, aunque egoísta, amor por su nieto le tenía preparado algún futuro más brillante que el que planeara antes para él.

Sin duda esperando que el mocoso fuera más agradecido esta vez.

.

.

.

-¿y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué paso después?

-Bueno....

El héroe de Gotham le había soltado, ya dijimos que en desgarrado grito, la verdad del asunto a su pupilo y este estaba pálido como la muerte y aterrado como si hubiera visitado por su propio pie el infierno.

En su temblor estuvo él, lo mismo que su adoptivo padre, callado el resto de la madrugada y buena parte del día, mientras arriba, agonizaba, ahora sabía porque, Damian en su cama.

No podían, aunque quisieran, pensar que Damian sobrevivirá por sí mismo. Aunque fuerte y de asta envidiable, no era un dios, moriría, de seguro, si no aquel día si uno de los siguientes, sus fuerzas se iban y a cada momento, con cada nuevo segundo que pasaba, ellos lo comprendían con mayor horror.

Richard, lo hemos dicho ya y todos lo saben bien, adoraba a Damian de un modo difícil de explicar, no dejaba de encontrar las cosas demasiado caras, pero el tiempo se acababa y al elevar la mirada a su mentor supo, lo mismo que este, que la decisión no podía postergarse más.

Damian odiaría a quién hubiese dado el escopetazo final, no cabía duda, ¿Pero qué otra opción tenían? Ya habían perdido a Damian una vez, ya lo habían llorado otra, y la posibilidad de que las cosas salieran mal si no se hacía lo ordenado por las parcas era incluso peor que quedarse sin hacer nada.

De claro salió en la voz del ave azul, las palabras.

Y fue una sentencia.

Lo habían llorado antes y sus corduras habían amenazado con irse al abismo antes.

Si cabía la posibilidad de que no recordará nada, la tomarían.

Y los dioses tuvieran piedad de todos ellos.

Solo dos personas aparte de ambos conocían el asunto.

Ninguno los delataría.

-Hazlo. No importa lo que se pague después, no quiero perderlo.

Richard, lo hemos dicho, no quería perderlo y a esas alturas de la vida Bruce tampoco.

.

.

.

-¿y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué paso después? 

-Creo que es obvio.

-¡Cuéntalo pedazo de alcornoque, mis uñas no han sido mordidas por nada! - Oh no piensen mal, lo suplico, estaba con los nervios de punta... ustedes no saben lo difícil que es que un alma del purgatorio te cuente lo que quieres oír sin irse por las ramas... 

-Eh... de acuerdo... 

Como decía, Damian agonizaba en su cama y estaba a un paso de pisar el mundo de los muertos, cuando... su padre abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Sin pecar de adivinar lo que pudo o no haber pensado Damian, insinuare que el instinto del chico bien pudo hablar y entender mucho antes de que su progenitor cruzara la puerta que era lo que necesitaba.

Porque si no ¿Qué razones tendría para pegarse al respaldo de su cama y mirar con un asomo de necesidad y horror a su padre?

Bruce en cambio se le acerco, con una actitud titubeante, cuidada y casi sumisa, extendiendo una mano blanca hasta tocar la cabellera de su hijo menor.

¿Alguna vez sus ojos habían brillado así al verle? Pensó, quizá, pero no pregunto en voz alta.

No hubo necesidad.

Damian no le rechazo, el instinto hablo más alto que cualquier asomo de moral, rompiéndose el complicado andamio de los planes del líder de la liga de asesinos, ¿Cómo iba este a imaginar que sus planes se truncarían de ese modo?

El multimillonario apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire, con la noche cayendo sobre Gotham él también cayó contra el lecho de su hijo, sus miradas, el azul oscuro, casi nocturno, compenetrándose con la falsa suavidad de la mirada jade de su hijo.

En otra situación se habría reído, de cierto, ¿quién en su sano juicio y conociéndole pensaría que el último de los Wayne podía ser débil?

Nadie.

Y en la mirada conectada cedió los últimos rezagos de su voluntad, no seamos crueles, aunque no conociera del amor indicado, de esos que son suaves y dispuestos, adecuados, amaba a su hijo.

Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo.

Extendiendo las manos arriba, enlazo los dedos tras la nuca de Damian, que con el largo cabello negro cayéndole en cascada contra el rostro había empezado la transformación, oscura sombra le cruzaba los ojos, a medio camino entre el instinto animal y la consciencia humana.

Sus miradas no se apartaron nunca.

Lo amaba.

No podía simplemente dejarlo a su suerte.

Cuando unió sus labios con los de su hijo le cedió todo el control, dejando que este enloqueciera y arrancara sus ropas hasta dejar la huella de su posesión.

Fin 

_septiembre del 2017_


End file.
